Flat Tires
by FrostedDarkfox
Summary: My first KelNeal, it's kind of sad, and I feel sorry for Dom!
1. You're too Unpredictable

Kel kicked the door softly, hoping someone was inside. "Hello? Can someone in there open the door? It's Kel!" After a minute with no answer she whispered, "Damn." 

She tried to negotiate the heavy bags in both arms but this was impossible, she sighed. Falling to her knees she set down the bags carefully. She fished through her pockets, looking for her key. Pulling it out of her pocket she held it in front of her face, "There you are you little beauty." She opened the door and let it swing back to hit the wall before gathering up the bags again.

The apartment was a mess, the living room at least. Kel shrugged, at least her room was clean, it always happened when her roommate was in a hurry.

"Wonder where Neal is, he's usually home be now." She let her thoughts drift as she carried the load of groceries into the kitchen.

She emptied the bags then walked back to the living room to pick up a bit and rest on the couch. She passed the phone and saw the blinking light the indicated a message. She pressed the flashing button and waited for the machine to play.

"4:17 p.m.," the recording rang out, it abruptly cut to Neal's voice, which sounded worried. There was a lot of noise in the background; it was almost as if he was in a windstorm or a tornado. "Kel? _Please_ pick up if you're there! I got stuck on the side of the freeway with a flat tire. I don't know what to do... Uh, ok, please call me back as soon as you can!" The machine ended the message with a metallic click.

Kel laughed, "The man is taking classes to be a doctor and he can't even change a flat tire? Best friend or not, Dom is hearing about this one." She glanced at the clock, it was 4:30, she started thinking of way to draw out this torture and make it very lasting.

Nonetheless she stood and dialed the number. She set the phone to speaker and sank back into the couch. It rang for only a second before Neal picked up.

"Hello?"

"Neal, are you ok?"

"Kel! Thank the gods! Please, you have to drive out and help me."

"Yea, I know. Where are you?" he gave directions to his approximate location as she got a jacket and keys. "Ok, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Thanks, Kel, you're a lifesaver." He hung up when he heard the apartment door slam.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kel tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as a song came on. Five minutes later she saw Neal's car. It was tilted to one corner and the tire had completely burst. He waved with both arms as if she were blind. She smiled, "Always enthusiastic, even when stuck like this," she pulled the car up behind his.

She rolled down the window as he folded his arms on it. He smiled and hugged her awkwardly through the window. "Want to see my predicament?" he gestured vaguely to the car with a careless arm, "Or we could stay here, this is nice." He squeezed her arm with a strange look in his eye.

"The car, I think. I can deal with flat tires at least." She grinned and tousled his hair, "You're too unpredictable." Kel opened the door and got out.

"Damn right, I'm unpredictable, see?" he pulled her over and kissed her passionately, ignoring the stares from some drivers and the honks from others. He pulled away and grinned, "Gods that was overdue."

She stared at him, mouth open in shock, "What just happened, Neal?"

"Something that should've happened a while ago, or do you want it technically? A kiss, when one touches lips to another to show emotion. Love, for instances," he twirled a finger in her flyaway hair. 

"Neal..." she said warningly before he could get dramatic, "are you implying that you have emotions for me?" She was glad to find that her voice was not squeaking.

"Well, I've always had friend emotions, but this is different. It's like when we go to sleep at night, each in our own room, I wish I was lying next to you. Not so far apart, you know?" He looked at her, grinning, "I've actually wanted to kiss you for a while, but now seemed like the opportune moment."

"We've got to talk, you and I, but first let's fix your car and get home."

"No need," he said cheerfully, "I already called a tow truck." He smiled cheekily as it pulled up in front of Neal's car, proving his point.

"Queenscove, you're crazy, you hear?" she sighed and rolled her eyes at him, but he couldn't stop beaming, "Get in and we'll drive home." Before getting in herself she gave their phone number to the mechanic and told him to call when the car could be picked up.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Buckling her seatbelt, Kel looked at Neal, "You could've given me a warning or something, you know. Not just out and kissed me on the side of the freeway during rush hour." She tried her best to look angry, but was bubbling with excitement; the put of her stomach was fluttering with butterflies. 'Besides,' she thought, 'I've never been able to stay angry at Neal.'

"You don't mind, do you Kel? Please just tell me you have some feelings for me. Or if you don't, please don't say you'll move out!"

She gave him a side-long glance, his green eyes were watching her every movement. "Of course I like you, you oaf! How do you think I've felt? Great handsome guy like you so far away from me?" She batted her eyelashes at him and gave him a pleading look.

"Ok, that's cruel. Tease me so I don't know if you like me or not." He crossed his arms as they pulled into a parking space.

Kel shut off the car, "You could doubt me? How is that possible? How can I show you my affection then? A poem perhaps?" She gave him a wicked grin; Neal was infamous for his bad poetry and written verse.

She was joking with him, but he caught her arm before she could open the door. "Kiss me and I'll be able to determine, Lady Fair."

She stared off into space for a moment before smirking again and leaning over to kiss him. Minutes has passed before they broke apart. "I knew it! You love me, Kel! Admit it!" Neal was ecstatic.

"Fine, you win. Now come on, I want to lie down." Grinning, she caught his hand in hers as they entered the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Neal unlocked the door and swept it open gracefully, "Ladies first," he said as he bowed her in the room. Once inside with the door safely locked, Kel lay on the couch, stretching so her feet were over one end and her hands tucked to her sides.

'This could be interesting,' Neal thought, out loud he made a large sigh, "What a fun experience, quite tiring though. I think a sit will do me some good." He promptly walked over and sat on Kel's middle.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Neal?" she tried to sit up, but Neal's weight held her firmly in place.

"I'm relaxing, Kel, I might even take a nap, this is very comfortable." Trying to make his act convincing, Neal leaned back settled his hands on his stomach and closed his eyes with a fake yawn.

Kel succeeded in freeing one arm and poked him sharply in the ribs. "Don't you dare fall asleep," she warned as he lazily opened an eye, "I'm hungry."

He grabbed her wrist before she could poke him again. Smirking the whole time, he leaned down to kiss her, she added to his kiss this time even though he was pinning her down.

"So am I," he whispered, stroking her hair before standing up and making his way to the kitchen. When she walked through the doorway Neal was standing in the middle of the floor, looking a little lost. Neal wasn't the type of person you could leave alone in the kitchen without having 911 ready. 

She walked to the fridge and opened one side, Neal came up behind her to peer over her shoulder. He tucked his head in the crook of her neck and scrutinized their stock. "Let's go out," he said, putting an arm around her waist, "No mess, no cleanup, and the food is guaranteed not to be burnt."

"Whatever, as long as I get some food in me soon, but nice thinking, let's go." They went to change and clean up before grabbing the keys and heading out again.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The tavern they walked into was moderately full of guests. Music was coming from somewhere and everyone was talking. They were headed to a table when they were waved over by a group of men in the corner of the room. Heading towards the arms Kel spotted their friends Merric, Seaver and Owen while Neal recognized Faleron and his cousin Dom.

They greeted everyone and accepted the seats offered. Dom leaned back to get a view of his cousin and Kel, his eyes went slightly unfocused as he daydreamed about his crush, 'I love the way her hair shines, the way her eyes light up when she laughs, I love the way her mouth moves when she talks, the way she can never stay angry at her friends. She's perfect at everything she does...' before he could carry himself further away he asked, "So Kel, has the Meathead driven you off the deep end yet? You been living him for what, two months now? That's got to be torture of some kind." He smiled at her, purposely ignoring Neal's scowl, and waited for a response or a smile that would give him hope.

"He's been my best friend too long for me to kill him," she confessed, "it took far too long to break him in. Besides, who could replace our dear little Nealan?" she pinched his cheek and gave him a motherly grin.

Dom grinned, 'she said best friend not boyfriend!' he thought before answering, "I'd try, but Meathead's had the position for so long, I think he's stuck to it! You're the only sane roommate who wouldn't kill him!"

They spent the night in friendly conversation, sharing rounds of drinks and stories and jokes that grew progressively worse with added alcohol. Around 11 Neal noticed Kel's slumped figure, head down on the table. He smiled and tapped Dom on the shoulder. He gave Kel a caring looks and put a hand on her back, "Do you need me to drive you guys home? I didn't drink tonight."

Neal gave him a one armed hug, "No thanks, I can manage that. Can you just help me get her to the car?"

Dom nodded and they pulled her up, slung her arms around them and towed her to the car. Dom stood back on the curb and waved as Neal drove off. 'In the direction of home, his home, that he shares with Kel.' He shook his head, 'I definitely need to tell her.' He turned and walked back inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Neal succeeded in getting home without crashing, got Kel in the elevator and through the halls to their apartment with only a few stares from the other tenants. Finally inside, he struggled with her over to the couch and sat down with her in his arms. He put her head down softly and gave her a kiss on the cheek before letting himself sleep, his arms still wrapped around Kel's torso.


	2. He's what?

Kel opened her eyes, everything was blurry and she had a slight headache, she thanked previous experiences that kept her away from extensive drinking She rubbed her eyes until things came into focus.

Looking over she saw Neal, drooling peacefully, fast asleep with his head on her shoulder; one hand also rested on her thigh with the other still wound around her waist. She wondered what had woken her before the knocking began again.

"Who is it?" Kel called, trying not to wake Neal.

"Dom. Are you alright?"

"Yea, I have a bit of a headache though, and Neal's drooling on me."

"He's **_what_**?" Dom opened the door and strode in. Finding Kel on the couch stuck in Neal's arms, he tried to force out a laugh, but wasn't able. 'No, Dom, that's silly. Neal is Kel's best friend! He doesn't have feelings for her. They're just good friends.'

She saw his odd look and explained, "I don't know what happened, I was out after 10:30 last night. He must've just sat down and fell asleep or something."

Dom smiled at this, 'And she doesn't have feelings for him.' "Well at least he didn't seduce you or something. Need any help untangling?"

He peeled Neal's arm off as she gently put his head back on the couch. He gave her a hand up and she was suddenly close to his face, he unconsciously sucked in a breath of air.

She smiled and Dom was suddenly lost, his head spinning, "Thanks, Dom. Give me a minute to change and I'll be back." She closed the door to her room with a last smile to him.

He stood there for a few seconds, fantasizing on how close she had been. Looking at Neal, who was still drooling, he shook his head, 'Lucky bastard. Asleep and Kel in your arms.'  
  


When Kel had finished washing her face she came back out, Dom was prodding Neal and trying to wake him. She laughed and he looked up at the sound of her voice, "Let him sleep, he's probably still drunk."

She beckoned him towards the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She looked for milk in the fridge, but the container was empty. 

"I'll have to eat it dry," she sighed. They sat at the table and talked, they hadn't seen each other in a while and last night wasn't really catching up. "Do you want anything?" she asked before digging in.

He shook his head, "I already ate."

Dom was quiet while she ate, just watching her movements and thinking. When she had finished washing her dish he asked, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

She thought for a second then said, "Sure, I'll leave Neal a note." She grabbed her favorite sweatshirt, jotted a note, and followed Dom outside.

There was a park a few blocks away that they headed for and it was before noon, so not many people were there. They followed a small stream before finding a bench to sit on.

"Kel, how have you been? Really, I mean. Don't try to give me 'fine' or 'good,' they won't work. I want to know how you've been."

"Well, you're right. Living with Neal is no picnic. I have been doing pretty well, though, seriously." She added at Dom's sarcastic look, "He doesn't ask anything, he's messier than I am, and we've been friends for years."

He laughed, "Then you're the one with the easy life I've been looking for! Here I am in an apartment, all alone! It asks everything of me; cleaning, straightening, painting; so demanding! And whenever I come home, it's messy again!"

"Poor Dom, lonely in his apartment, detached and apart from the whole world," she was acting, putting the back of her arm over her eyes and grabbing his arm with the other. "Sounds horrid, you know. Perfectly wretched."

That was what Dom loved about her; she could always make him laugh. He longed to rub his arm where she had touched him; it was tingling with her warmth. He looked at her and studied her face. Her hazel eyes were alive with mirth, mouth smiling-her perfect lips surrounding her white teeth. 'She's the picture of perfect happiness.'

She smiled at him, giving this smile to him alone, as their eyes met. Her presence made everything better; the world had added color, added spice, a new depth. Dom finally made up his mind, resolution set. He was going to tell Kel; here and now, this afternoon. This afternoon would be his to remember as long as they were together, the perfect day.

That is, until Neal found them. "Hey Dom. Hi Kel." He slid down on the bench beside her and gave a quick kiss on the cheek. She blushed a little then smiled at him.

Dom was frozen at this, 'He kissed her and she smiled at him? What the hell is going on here?' he decided to voice his confusion, "Uh..." he cleared his throat, "did I miss something?" He prayed in his head, this couldn't be true.

"Well," Neal looked at Kel, "I don't know if we're labeled as a couple, but kissing her is fun." A devilish smile had formed on his face but was lost as Kel poked him, she was blushing furiously now. "Ow!" he cried, trying to protect himself.

"Gods, you're a wimp Neal."

Meanwhile Dom's throat was throbbing and his heart felt like it was somewhere in the pit of his stomach. He tried to smile, but just ended up feeling sick. He stood quickly. Muttering a hasty goodbye he turned and walked as fast as he could away from the bench.

Kel looked at Neal, "What was that about?"

Neal looked puzzled, then realization struck him like a brick, "I think he likes you, Kel. He left after I told him," he paused uncertainly, "about us."

Kel looked mortified, "Gods, what have I done?" she whispered, a hand covering her mouth. She straightened her shoulders, "Neal, stay here. I have to talk to him, to explain..." he nodded as she got up, "I'll be back-wait. How about I just meet you back at the apartment, ok?" Neal nodded again as they parted ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dom! Wait up!" Kel jogged up next to him as he stopped. He turned and looked at her as she caught her breath.

She looked him in the eye, locking his eyes there in her gaze. "Dom, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing important," he broke the gaze and looked away.

"Dom," she grabbed his shoulders and moved her face close to his, "You're my friend, anything that happens or has happened to you is important to me."

He met her eyes once more, blush spreading across his cheeks, and he muttered something.

"What?"

"It's not fair, Kel. By the time I had gathered enough courage to tell you I like you, Neal came along and ruined my chance."

"Well then, tell me now."

"What? I just did..." now Dom was lost.

"Tell me now," she repeated, her eyes held all the encouragement he needed.

Dom gulped, "Kel, I like you a lot. I don't know when my feelings first started, but I look at you and you're just so perfect. Everything that you do makes me feel more alive."

What she did next caught him completely off balance.

Dom blinked to make sure this was reality; Kel had put her hands up to his face and was kissing him. It only took him a moment to respond instinctively by wrapping arms around her waist and pulling her closer to his body. This had been the fantasy his brain had wandered to for months now; constantly re-playing in his mind. Always wondering what it would feel like with her wrapped in his arms, being able to feel her pulse so close to his own.

When she finally stepped back from his embrace they were both a little breathless. He ran a hand down her cheek but she shook her head, "No, Dom, I'm not going to cheat on Neal." 'More than that,' she added in her head, "I love you though, you're one of my closest friends and I don't want to lose either of you. Just remember me, ok Dom? I'll always be here for you, just be there for me too." With that she turned and walked back towards the apartment.

Dom stood there for some time, a memory of his happiness playing before his eyes and the feel of her lips on his and her body close to his. "Don't worry, Kel," he whispered after her retreating back, "I'll remember..."


End file.
